The present invention is related to an apparatus for timely controlling the sound characteristic of a signaling means of a voice communication device, and more particularly to an apparatus for timely controlling the sound volume of a signaling means of a telephone. It should be noted that the term of "sound characteristic", in here, includes the sound volume, the sound frequency, tone, and the other sound properties.
In general, the conventional telephone signaling means for notifying the subscribers that they are wanted at the telephone is the mechanical bell or the electronic tone ringer. There are several types of the telephone signaling means being adjustable in volume or tone, this function is always achieved by a mechanical or electrical switch, a continuous adjuster, or a discontinuous adjuster. Since these switches or adjusters are the manual operation type, the user has to adjust the switch or the adjuster, when he desires to change the sound volume of the telephone signaling means.
Aparently, such an adjuster provides the user the advantage of controlling the sound volume of the telephone signaling means at any time, as he desires. For example, in daytime, the signaling means can be adjusted to produce louder signaling sound; in the evening, adjusted to lower the signaling sound; and even at bedtime, the signaling means can be turned off for preventing one from suddenly awakening due to the disturbance of the rasping signaling sound. The above-described adjustment shall be done at proper time by the user. However, many times, the user forgets to adjust the signaling means into its proper state, thus causing himself or others much inconvenience. For example, the user turned off the signaling means before he went to bed, but forgot to turn it on the next morning, and thus, any incoming telephones will be missed. In another case, the user forgets to turn off the signaling means before he goes to bed, therefore any telephone calls in the middle of the night will interrupt his sleep. In addition to the telephone, any intercommunication device which has a signaling means will be subject to the same conditions described above, the above-described conditions also exist. Thus, the apparatus which is capable of timely, automatically controlling the sound volume of the signaling means of a voice communication device is desired. It should be noted that in this application, the term " voice communication device" intends to include the telephone, interphone, intercommunication device, and other like devices.
A timely controlling apparatus according to one preferred embodiment of the present invention intends to improve on the above-described inconveniences.